Le petit chaperon rouge
by Usagi.Onee-chan
Summary: Célèbre conte revisité à la sauce K. Il était une fois, un chaperon rouge. Il était une fois, un loup pas vraiment méchant. Les deux iront au-delà de leur différence. Afin de nouer une amitié. De devenir amoureux. De sauver le loup de sa terrible malédiction. Arriveront-t-ils à briser les chaînes de l'interdit et donner une fin heureuse à cette histoire d'amour presque impossible?


_**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !** _

Oui, je sais, j'ai du retard ! L'anniversaire de Fushimi, c'était Jeudi dernier vous allez me dire, mais de toute façon pour moi, c'est la même chose parce que dans mon cœur, c'est l'anniversaire de fushimi tous les jours. (Fangirl ? Naaaaaan, à peine !) Bref, j'aimerai pas trop m'attarder parce qu'il est tard et que j'aimerai aller dormir. Cette histoire met en scène deux personnages dans le manga K qui n'ont normalement rien à voir. En fait, ça m'étonnerai qu'il se soit déjà parler dans le manga ! Donc, ici, on aura à faire à du _crack-pairing_ ! :D

**Pairing :** Fushimi/? (oui, je maintiens le mystère jusqu'au bout même si ça deviendra tout de suite très clair dés les premières lignes)

**Rating :** T. Oui, parce que c'est du yaoi. Enfin, non je mets pas T parce que c'est du yaoi. Je mets du T... Je sais pas en fait. Pour aucune raison particulière.

**Disclaimer :** Noooooooon, ces persos ne m'appartiennent pas et sont en la possession de GoRa et GoHand. Le merveilleux univers du petit chaperon rouge, appartient aux frères Grimm.

_**Bonne lecture !** _

* * *

Il était une fois, un enfant qui se nommait Isana Yashiro. Son entourage l'affectionnait pour sa gentillesse et sa candeur, mais celle qui l'aimait le plus, c'était sans conteste sa grand-mère. Elle lui vouait un amour inconditionnel et son petit-fils le lui rendait bien. Durant son enfance, elle lui avait offert un magnifique manteau à capuche en velours rouge et à partir de ce moment là, il ne le quitta plus. C'est ainsi que naquit le surnom de : « le petit chaperon rouge ».

D'année en année, le vêtement vermeil paraissait raccourcir, il grandissait à vue d'œil en gagnant en beauté et en générosité. L'extrémité du tissu qui auparavant avait traîné à ses chevilles, flottait à présent autour de ses genoux.

Notre récit prend donc place vers l'époque de son adolescence. Un incident se produisit au cours de ses années là : la grand-mère, affaiblie par la vieillesse, tomba malade. Le pauvre Yashiro s'inquiétait et prenait souvent de ses nouvelles par des lettres régulières car la vieille femme habitait dans un coin retiré, au milieu de la forêt. Il voulait lui rendre visite mais on le lui interdisait. La mère du jeune homme ne voulait pas que son enfant vagabonde au milieu des arbres ensorcelés, où vivait, disait-on, une bête sauvage qui attaquait sans aucunes raisons les hommes qui foulaient le sol de son territoire. Des traques avaient déjà été organisé mais rien n'y faisait : la créature semblait insaisissable. Après de longues plaintes et supplications, la mère céda à la demande de son fils angoissé par l'état de santé de son aïeul.

Elle ne le laissa pas partir les mains vides et lui remit un panier rempli de denrées. Au seuil de sa porte, la mère fit ses dernières recommandations.

« Dépêche toi et ne tarde pas sur le chemin, je veux que tu sois de retour avant la tombée de la nuit. Surtout ne t'aventure pas en dehors de la route, les arbres sont taquins et tu pourrais t'égarer au milieu d'eux et de leurs farces. Passe le bonjour de ta grand-mère, de ma part. J'ai préparé des pains au curry et du jus en brique pour la remettre en forme. Si sa mémoire lui joue des tours, n'hésite pas à lui rappeler que c'est de sa fille, Kukuri. Mais surtout... Mon ange, je t'en conjure, soit prudent. »

Elle accompagna son dernier conseil par un câlin étouffant, bien trop anxieux au goût de son fils. Il se sépara d'elle, ferma le panier. Il posa son vêtement symbolique sur ses épaules et noua ses attaches autour de son cou. Il jeta un dernier coup derrière lui et il s'en alla dans un dernier murmure, « la confiance règne, à ce que je vois. »

Le petit chaperon rouge parcourait la route tracée dont les limites ne se distinguaient presque plus à cause d'un tapis de feuilles. Il gambadait sous un ciel couvert par d'épais cotons nuageux. Il s'enfonçait à travers la forêt. Il s'arrêta un instant pour admirer le paysage autour de lui. Il s'accroupit pour observer les feuilles rougeoyantes au sol, victimes annuelles de l'automne. Des centaines de ces feuilles sans vie recouvraient l'herbe. Les végétaux commençaient peu à peu à s'endormir et se préparaient tranquillement à entamer l'hiver prochain. Shiro adorait cette saison où tout se métamorphosait : les couleurs vertes de l'été laissaient place aux nuances plus sobres de bruns. Sa capuche s'échoua sur ses épaules quand il leva la tête vers la cime des arbres. Les faibles rayons du soleil illuminait la forêt, se faufilant entre les branches maigres et nues des arbres. Les oiseaux apportaient au tableau une touche de joie en piaillant gaiement sur les branches les plus hautes. Shiro prit le temps d'apprécier. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. L'air pur et vivifiant remplissait ses poumons et tous ses sens s'éveillaient petit à petit au milieu de ce coin, grouillant de vie.

Puis d'un coup, il rouvrit ses yeux. Un calme troublant s'était emparé du tableau forestier. Le vent s'était stoppé, les feuilles s'immobilisaient et les oiseaux perchés sur les arbres ne bougeaient plus. Un son mélodieux et lointain flottait. Les habitants de la forêt, petits et grands, végétaux et animaux, s'étaient tus comme pour écouter ce chant. Le jeune homme, intrigué, écouta lui aussi avec attention. Une voix, triste et mielleuse, transperçait le silence. Le vent véhiculait la musique, pareil à un messager invisible. Il hypnotisait Yashiro qui se releva lentement. Il pivota sur lui même, cherchant la source de cette musique. Ses yeux étaient ouverts et perdus dans le vague, à la recherche d'où pouvait bien provenir cela. Il commença à marcher et, sans même s'en rendre compte, s'écarta du chemin. Il marchait, conduit par cette mélodie mélancolique. Il désobéissait aussi à sa mère par la même occasion. « Ne va pas par là », lui criait une petit voix au fond de lui. Mais il l'ignora et continua à s'éloigner de la bonne voie.

La végétation s'étouffait et il écartait les branches, les feuilles qui gênaient son passage. A cet endroit de la forêt, le soleil peinait à briller à cause des feuillages qui lui barraient la route. Mais malgré l'obscurité, malgré les branches qui griffaient sa peau, il avançait toujours plus loin. Le jeune homme n'avait pas l'impression d'être perdu, car la voix le guidait. Cette voix s'apparentait à celle d'une sirène qui emportait le petit chaperon rouge perdu dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

Le jeune homme trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il préféra se cacher derrière un arbre, intimidé par cette présence. Il assistait à une scène magique et inédite. Il retint sa respiration et sa bouche s'ouvrit, hébétée. Devant lui, un cercle déboisé et baigné de lumière contrastait avec les alentours sombres. Au centre de ce cercle, Assis sur la large souche d'un arbre coupé, un homme chantait. Il souriait paisiblement , concentré sur les paroles de sa poésie chantée. D'innombrables animaux s'improvisaient en spectateur, dissimulés dans l'ombre des arbres et ils admiraient l'homme : des biches, des oiseaux, des lièvres... On aurait dit que les habitants de cette forêt s'étaient rassemblés autour de cet endroit rien que pour lui. C'était donc de lui que venait cet agréable son ? Et pourquoi les animaux n'étaient-ils pas effrayés par sa présence ? Des questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit du jeune homme émerveillé. La chanson se termina, l'homme ouvrit les yeux et esquissa un sourire presque invisible.

Yashiro dont la curiosité avait été attisée, voulut sortir de sa cachette pour se présenter convenablement, mais il se ravisa. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur se paralysa durant quelques secondes. Il observa alors quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez ce chanteur. L'albinos ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, mais des oreilles animales émergeaient de sa chevelure bleu nuit. Une queue longue et touffue, de la même couleur que ses cheveux, remuaient doucement à côté de lui. Cela se rapprochait d'un humain, mais ce n'en était pas un.

Effrayé, le petit chaperon rouge recula mais le poids de sa jambe écrasa une branche morte. Elle craqua puis se brisa en deux. Les animaux, alarmés, s'enfuirent dans un énorme vacarme. Il pesta, sa maladresse causera sûrement sa perte un de ses jours, si ce n'était pas pour aujourd'hui.

La créature se leva et renifla les odeurs que transportaient la brise. Elle sentit une odeur inconnu et... proche d'elle. Celle-ci entrouvrit la bouche révélant ainsi ses canines pointues et luisants au soleil. Un instinct animal pour intimider l'étranger qui sûrement l'espionnait. Elle cherchait toujours d'où venait ce craquement perturbateur et, ses yeux aperçurent une forme claire, cachée derrière un tronc d'arbre.

Le jeune homme resta dos à un arbre, terrifié et ne sachant que faire. Il priait pour qu'elle ne le trouve pas. Mais il jeta un coup d'œil et la créature perçut son mouvement et lui lança un regard féroce. Elle fonça vers lui sans qu'il ne réagisse tout d'abord. La peur le secoua et ses muscles bougèrent d'eux même. il commença à courir, mais le bête bien trop véloce, le rattrapa et fondit sur lui. Les deux tombèrent sur le sol, au milieu de l'herbe sèche.

Shiro, sur le dos, croisa les yeux de son attaquant qui le surplombait. Une expression colérique déformait les traits fins de son visage. Où était passé le doux sourire de tout à l'heure ? Ce changement subite de comportement effrayait l'enfant perdu. Ses prunelles agrandies par la peur, croisèrent les deux fentes noires qui le sondaient. La prise ferme exercées sur ses bras, le clouait au sol et le faisait souffrir.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Pourquoi m'épiais-tu ? »

Le ton dur et froid glaça le sang du petit chaperon rouge. Mais malgré ces notes de colères, il la reconnaissait. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Il l'avait entendu, cette voix venait bien de l'être qui à présent le maintenait au sol. Une boule à la gorge l'empêchait de s'exprimer. La force exercée autour de ses bras, s'accentua et il grimaça.

« J'attends, continua la bête. »

Yashiro bredouilla quelques syllabes inintelligibles, et il tourna la tête de l'autre côté afin d'éviter ces yeux brillants qui l'apeuraient. Qu'allait-il lui arriver à présent ?

« Je... suis désolée... si, je... déranger... vous..., trembla la voix du garçon. »

La créature dut se rapprocher du visage pour mieux saisir le sens des mots de sa phrase mal construite. Sa nouvelle proie rougit et le regardait du coin de l'œil.

« Ça ne répond pas à ma question, soupira la bête. »

Elle se calmait peu à peu et relâcha la pression autour des bras du petit chaperon rouge. Le chanteur avait carrément perdu le contrôle quand il avait su qu'un humain rôdait dans la forêt. Mais pour cette fois, ce n'était qu'un simple gamin. Il se releva et tourna le dos à l'albinos. Sa queue fendit l'air.

« Quitte la forêt... »

Il s'en alla, à vive allure, sur ce dernier conseil. Quelques minutes après, le jeune voyageur se remit sur ses jambes, encore un peu déboussolé par cette étrange rencontre. La silhouette de la créature s'était éloignée de lui et s'était envolée comme elle lui était apparue, dans la pénombre de la forêt. Il se remit debout et suivit le chemin qu'avait emprunté son agresseur, croyant que celui-ci le ramènerait sur la bonne route.

Il était seul et bel et bien perdu. Sa marche s'accéléra au fil du temps. Il paniquait. Il courut à la poursuite de l'ombre qui l'avait quitté si rapidement. Ce n'était pas grave, s'il rencontrait de nouveau la bête. Il voulait juste sortir de cette solitude atroce qui pesait peu à peu sur son cœur fragile et étranger à cette horrible impression.

Des larmes de remords lui montèrent aux yeux : si seulement il avait écouté les sages paroles de sa mère ! Il les essuya d'un revers de la main. Il continuait de pleurer et enfouissait son visage dans ses mains. Puis soudain, il percuta quelqu'un. Dans sa chute, il reconnut deux oreilles velues et se souvint immédiatement de leur propriétaire.

« Encore toi ?!, s'exclama la créature, je t'avais pourtant dit de... »

Sa colère s'effaça soudain. Des gouttes tombaient, une par une sur son visage. L'humain pleurait. La créature le sentait trembler, assis sur son ventre. Il essuyait tant bien que mal les flots qui ruisselaient sur ses joues. Le petit chaperon rouge, heureux d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un pour lui tenir compagnie au milieu de cette peur, enlaça la bête. Celle-ci se laissa faire, compatissante envers cette pauvre chose égarée.

« J'avais si peur...tout seul..., sanglota le jeune homme. »

La créature sourit. Comment cet humain à peine sorti de l'enfance avait-il atterri au cœur de la cruelle forêt ? Il ne savait par quel moyen le calmer. Alors, il fit ce qu'il faisait de mieux en ce bas monde. La voix résonna de nouveau au cœur de la forêt, plus douce et plus réconfortante que précédemment. Elle fredonna la même chanson que toute à l'heure. Les pleurs étouffés sur son torse, cessèrent peu à peu et l'albinos écoutait avec attention cette douce plainte chantée.

« Le loup écoute, il hurle son amour.

Mais personne ne veut lui répondre, tous reste sourd

La lune entend son appel. Elle ressent

ce vide, cette vie dénuée de sens.

Ronde et belle, doucement elle l'atteint.

Le ton pâle et argenté de son teint

illumine le loup de sa lueur,

ébloui jusqu'au fin fond de son cœur.

Il entend clairement la voix muette.

Elle berce de ses mots la triste bête.

Elle ne peut pas venir à ses côtés

Mais, l'astre énonce sa félicité.

Aidés des pouvoirs mystiques et divins

Les appels du loup n'ont pas été vains.

Sa solitude va être vaincu.

Pour laisser place à l'amour dans ses vécus. »

Au cours de la chanson, Yashiro s'était étalé sur la bête. Une oreille écoutait les paroles et l'autre, collé contre sa poitrine, percevait les pulsations d'un cœur. Il ne comprenait pas la signification des paroles, mais il ressentait une profonde tristesse se dégager de chaque syllabe. Une main bienveillante caressait ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux, bercé par le chant et par cette caresse.

La poésie achevée, le jeune homme se réveilla comme s'il sortait d'un doux rêve. Il se redressa et observa la créature en-dessous de lui. Il se rendit compte de sa position gênante, à califourchon sur son corps et rougit.

L'embarras du petit chaperon rouge amusait le brun qui sourit devant tant d'innocence. Il détailla le nouveau venu de la forêt, profitant de la distance réduite entre eux. C'était un homme... Enfin, la moitié d'un homme. Il était assez petit et semblait vulnérable comme une fleur fragile. Sa peau, immaculée comme de la neige, se couvrait d'un manteau rouge. Ses cheveux blancs encadraient son visage aux traits candides. Mais ce qui le marquait le plus, c'étaient ses deux grandes prunelles éclatantes qui le fixaient.

Le gamin se leva et offrit poliment de l'aide à la bête encore au sol. Il lui tendit la main et un sourire angélique se peigna sur son visage. Elle dédaigna le bras tendu vers lui, en grognant tel un animal méfiant. Elle resta un moment à terre, muette et Shiro profita de ce moment de silence pour observer cet humain bizarre. Ses yeux bleus le regardaient intensément, à travers les mèches en bataille qui recouvraient en partie son visage. Il portait une chemise blanche dans un sale état : le bas du vêtement était en lambeaux et les manches, raccourcies sûrement volontairement. Un collier noir, métallique et volumineux attira son attention. L'objet pesait autour de son cou et une chaîne qui se finissait sur un maillon brisé pendillait sur sa poitrine. On aurait dit un évadé de prison...

« Le fugitif » se leva sans un mot et s'apprêta à repartir de nouveau. Instinctivement, le petit chaperon rouge se souvint de sa précédente torpeur et saisit le poignet du brun entre ses deux paumes. Honteux de sa réaction puérile, il baissa la tête afin de fuir son regard perçant.

« Je... je... Tu sais que tu chantes admirablement bien !, déclara-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait enthousiaste. »

Heureux de l'apprendre. Mais la bête n'a pas de temps à perdre en flatterie, surtout si celle- ci venait de la part d'un humain. Elle voulut se dérober de son emprise énervante, mais il la retint. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, décidée à lui apprendre les bonnes manières et à lui dire de lui ficher la paix par la même occasion. Mais le jeune homme coupa court à ses résolutions.

« J'ai... perdu mon chemin et... je ne veux pas rester seul, chuchota-t-il, gêné à l'extrême. »

« Je ne veux pas rester seul ». Seul. Ce mot réveillait des sentiments enfouis au plus profond de lui. Des souvenirs douloureux remontaient à la surface. Le brun mordit l'intérieur de sa joue. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller, surtout devant un misérable humain ! Il comprenait mieux que quiconque ce que pouvait ressentir ce gamin, seul et sans personne pour le conduire... car il avait ressenti cette anxiété, cette peur, cette solitude... Et il la ressentait toujours, mais moins. Ou alors il s'y était tout simplement habitué. Quelle triste habitude !

« Et alors qu'attends-tu de moi ?, répliqua le chanteur, les yeux assombris et perdus dans le vague. »

Le ton froid ne découragea pas le petit chaperon rouge. Ce n'était pas une méchante... personne ? Ce n'était pas le moment de philosopher sur ce qu'il était ! Yashiro secoua sa tête pour chasser ses interrogations qui s'accumulait et reformula une requête plus claire.

« Je pensais que tu pourrais m'aider à retrouver ma route alors...

- Je ne suis pas un des vôtres. Loin de là. Je hais les hommes. Alors, c'est peu probable que je connaisse un chemin pour les rejoindre, coupa la bête.

- Si...Si... C'est comme ça... Alors je vais te suivre jusqu'à ce que tu m'emmènes chez ma grand-mère !, menaça Yashiro, en essayant tant bien que mal de paraître énervé. »

Le brun tilta. Une grand-mère, il n'y en avait pas des centaines dans la forêt. À vrai dire, il n'en connaissait qu'une. Se pourrait-il que cette folle nudiste ait un petit-fils ?! Il était déjà entré par effraction chez cette personne. Il ne voulait pas se remémorer sa première rencontre avec elle. Et encore moins celle avec son chien.

« Suis-moi si cela te chante ! Cela ne te mènera nulle part de toute façon ! »

Et la créature reprit sa ballade, avec cette fois, un jeune homme à ses talons. Elle marchait vite, et évitait avec une facilité déconcertante les racines, les branches qui entravaient leur route. Un silence pesant s'était vite installé entre eux. L'albinos peinait à maintenir ce rythme. Le chanteur se réjouit à l'entente du halètement bruyant derrière lui. Le pauvre était déjà épuisé alors qu'ils avaient à peine commencé leur promenade « de santé ». Peut-être que ce gamin allait enfin laisser tomber pour partir retrouver son chemin de lui-même.

Soudain, le pied fatigué du petit chaperon rouge glissa sur de la bouche humide. Un « Oh ! » surpris lui échappa. Il ferma les yeux, impuissant devant cette rencontre imminente avec le sol. Mais au lieu, de se retrouver la tête dans une touffe d'herbes hautes, il atterrit dans le creux de bras solides. Il leva le nez vers le visage de son sauveur, qui ne pouvait être que...

La bête pesta. Ce réflexe lui était venu automatiquement. Au moment où elle avait entendu ce frottement entre son pied et le sol mouillé, son corps avait bougé de lui-même. Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait avec le jeune homme entre ses bras qui se faisait sûrement des idées sur les raisons de son acte. Déjà qu'elle-même ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait poussé à réagir comme ça...

« Merci, chuchota Yashiro. »

Le brun se contenta d'émettre un faible grognement. Mais au fond, il était heureux. Cela faisait un temps que personne ne l'avait remercié avec sincérité. Il mordilla ses lèvres pour retenir cette terrible envie de sourire. Fièrement, il garda ses émotions pour lui. Il prit ensuite le gamin par les épaules et l'éloigna de lui. Il n'était plus habitué aux contacts physiques aussi démonstratifs. La forêt avait fini par le rendre farouche et pudique.

Il tressaillit quand Shiro s'esclaffa devant cette réaction, digne d'un grande timide. Il évita ses yeux, embarrassé d'avoir exposer aussi facilement ses faiblesses devant un humain. Il reprit sa route, mais il fit attention à sa cadence pour ne pas épuiser le gamin. Il tendit sa main derrière lui. Il resta dos au jeune homme, afin de dissimuler sa grimace embarrassée sur son visage. Mais sa queue touffue, dépassant de sa chemise, trahissait ces émotions. Elle était parcourue par des tremblements.

« Prend la, ordonna-t-il. »

La rudesse de ses mots contrastait avec son aimable attention. Yashiro préféra obéir sans le lui faire remarquer . Il glissa sa main dans celle du chanteur. Il fut surpris au contact de cette large main, glacée. Terriblement glacée. Mais le jeune homme se tut, il ne voulait pas gâcher les attentions de son sauveur, de son nouveau guide.

Le brun quand à lui, serra les doigts au creux de sa paume. Ils étaient chauds, doux... chaleureux. Il ne savait pas si c'était une impression... mais rien qu'au toucher, cette peau exhalait la pureté. Il était loin d'être comme les autres humains qui avaient autrefois croisé sa route. Non, il était différent... Il effleura la chaîne de son collier et peu à peu, dans son esprit, des cris, des armes, une pièce obscure...

« Puis-je te demander ton nom ?, l'interpella le jeune homme au milieu de ses sombres pensées.

- Fushimi Saruhiko, dit-il après une courte hésitation.

- Enchanté, moi, c'est Isana Yashiro !, sourit l'albinos. »

Fushimi Saruhiko... Alors, il avait bel et bien un nom. Le petit chaperon avait hésité entre cette question et « Es-tu humain? ». La réponse était évidente, mais il aurait voulu une affirmation concrète. Mais sa question aurait paru blessante, voir même méprisante, non ? Ce chanteur attisait vraiment sa curiosité.

Celui-ci stoppa sa marche. Il lâcha la main de Shiro qui se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, tentant désespérément de voir par-dessus son épaule trop haute pour lui. Le brun profita de l'irruption d'un ruisseau sur le chemin pour se désaltérer. Il s'écarta du champ de vision du gamin et l'invita à boire en jetant un coup d'œil insistant sur le mince filet d'eau. Ils se penchèrent côte à côte pour apaiser leur soif, Yashiro recueillant le liquide entre ses paumes et Saruhiko lapant la surface du liquide mobile.

Le petit chaperon rouge l'observait discrètement, et plus il le regardait, moins il le trouvait humain. À cet instant, il se rapprochait plus d'un mignon petit chiot qu'à autre chose. Fushimi détaillait l'albinos, les lèvres au creux de ses main. Les hommes et leurs manières ! Pourquoi se servir de pattes aussi contraignantes alors qu'on pouvait tout simplement se pencher pour que l'eau vienne à soi ! Décidément, il ne pourrait jamais comprendre cette curieuse espèce!

Ils reprirent leur trajet. Les doigts du brun frôlaient ceux de son compagnon de voyage. Ce n'était pas anodin. Il toussota et tourna évidemment la tête de l'autre côté, afin d'esquiver un face à face. Il aimait sa main. Il voulait de nouveau la tenir. De nouveau ressentir cette joie qui lui pinçait le cœur. Il était bien trop orgueilleux pour formuler son souhait à haute voix et il l'invitait timidement à entremêler ses doigts entre les siens. L'albinos ne se fit pas longtemps désirer, et la main du chanteur ne tarda pas à se serrer autour de la sienne. L'humidité de l'eau altérait sa chaleur, mais pas sa douceur.

«Puis-je t'appeler Saruhiko ? En retour, tu auras le droit de m'appeler Shiro ! demanda poliment le gamin.

- Hm, acquiesça le concerné.

- Et... que fais-tu dans la forêt, à part chanter ?

- Tout et n'importe quoi. »

C'était plutôt difficile d'entamer une discussion avec ce ténébreux. Beaucoup de questions restaient donc sans réponses.

« Nous sommes arrivés dans la clairière, déclara le brun, c'est ici que je passe la plupart de mon temps. »

Une étendue déboisée s'étendait sur un large espace. Des herbes sauvages y poussaient en grand nombre. Elles se pliaient au gré du vent et parfois, on y distinguait des petits animaux qui s'y dissimulaient. Plus loin, un unique arbre se démarquait de l'horizon régulier de l'étendue. C'était un immense chêne qui offrait de l'ombre dans cet endroit presque totalement éclairé par les rayons du soleil. Des pointes de couleur éparpillées élargissaient la palette du paysage. Certaines herbes vertes, souvenir du passage de l'été fertile, se distinguaient de ses consœurs aux couleurs appauvris. Les asters, résistants à la fraîcheur saisonnière, se paraient de belles robes, tout comme les chrysanthèmes, robustes jumelles des marguerites. Shiro apercevait les fines silhouettes des roseaux, témoignant de la présence d'un petit étang. Ces yeux ne savaient plus où regardait tellement l'endroit était sublime.

Le gamin traînait dans les pattes de Saruhiko et il ralentissait pour admirer cette nature. Ils avançaient et les herbes hautes chatouillaient les chevilles du petit chaperon rouge. Il n'y avait pas de chemin précis qui se dessinait à travers cet espace. Il se pourrait même qu'il soit le premier humain à fouler le sol de ce territoire perdu au milieu des grands arbres.

Soudain, le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration et se mit à courir. Il entraîna le brun dans sa course folle, qui ne comprenait pas du tout cette réaction. Ils courraient, galopaient. Parfois même, Shiro sautillait. Le poids de son corps ne semblait plus exister, l'air le soulevait et il croyait même que des ailes allaient lui pousser dans le dos. Puis, les rôles s'inversèrent, Fushimi prit part avec bon cœur au jeu du plus petit. Il le devança avec aisance et se fut à son tour de le tirer par le bras pour l'encourager à aller toujours plus vite. La brise fraîche fouettait leurs visages et emmêlaient les mèches de leurs cheveux. Il entendait un rire cristallin derrière lui. Cette joie l'envahit à son tour et le rire de l'albinos l'amena à sourire devant cette candeur.

Peu à peu, les foulées de Yashiro ralentissaient jusqu'à complètement se stopper. Exténué, il lâcha la main du brun et s'écroula à plat sur le sol, à l'ombre du chêne qu'ils avaient atteint ensemble. Le jeune homme au sol se retourna sur le dos et tentait de réguler sa respiration saccadée. Il souriait et admirait les branches feuillues du chêne qui le surplombaient.

« Je pense qu'il serait temps pour toi de t'en aller, suggéra le chanteur

- Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? Je resterai avec toi tant que tu ne m'emmènera pas chez ma grand-mère !, expira bruyamment le petit chaperon rouge énervé.».

Le rêve prit fin et la réalité le rattrapait. Le petit chaperon rouge fit la moue. Mais il savait que le brun avait raison. Cependant le désir de rester ne serait pas effacé juste à cause de quelques conseils bien trop sages. Il se sentait tellement vivant, tellement bien ici. Il voulait rester et jouer. Jouer avec lui. Personne ne souhaiterai être arracher de cette béatitude. Une main coupa court à ses envies capricieuses et infantiles. Elle s'offrait devant lui. Elle le contraignait à quitter ce monde aux milles et une merveilleuses choses qui restaient à découvrir.

« Je t'accompagnerai jusqu'au bon chemin, assura la créature. »

Le gamin se leva à l'aide du bras tendu vers lui, et murmura. Il serra la large main entre ses paumes. La bête, surprise par cette question , écarquilla les yeux. Elle posa les yeux sur l'être accroupit devant lui. Un instant de silence mutuel suivit, puis le brun eut un sourire attendrit devant cette mine suppliante.

_**« D'accord. »**_

Shiro se dévêtit. Il accrocha son vêtement rouge sur le dos d'une chaise. Il s'assit dessus et étala son visage ainsi que ses bras sur la surface plane de la table en bois. Il soupira. Une femme déposa une tasse fumante à côté de lui.

« Tiens Shiro, du chocolat chaud pour te réchauffer, dit gentiment Kukuri. »

Le jeune homme se redressa sur ses coudes en soutenant sa tête dans ses paumes. Il remercia poliment sa mère pour sa délicate attention. Elle repartit ensuite s'affairer devant sa marmite suspendu au-dessus d'un feu de cheminée.

« Comment va ta grand-mère alors ?, questionna la mère.

- Elle est fatiguée, mais à part ça... Au fait, elle te remercie pour la nourriture que tu avais confectionné, déclara le plus jeune.

- Et ta ballade dans la forêt ? »

Son fils songeur effleurait le récipient brûlant du bout de l'ongle.

« - La forêt est très belle, affirma-t-il d'un ton morose.

- Tu ne m'as pas l'air très convaincu... Quelque chose s'est passé ?, s'inquiéta la brunette.

- Maman, sais-tu à quoi ressemble la bête sauvage dont tu as peur ?

- Tu.. Tu l'as rencontré ?!, paniqua la femme.

- C'est juste une question. Au cas où, si je la vois, je saurai qu'il ne faudra pas que je m'approche, justifia le petit chaperon rouge.

- Ah... D'après la vague description que l'on m'a donné...Elle est assez grande et effrayante, elle possède les oreilles d'un loup et une queue fournie... mais malgré ses particularités, on raconte qu'elle est en fait humaine. ».

Cela correspondait parfaitement au physique de Fushimi Saruhiko. Alors cela voudrait dire que cette gentille créature qui l'avait aidé, jouait aussi le rôle du terrible loup qui effrayait tout son village ? Yashiro secoua la tête, cela n'avait vraiment pas de sens. Il avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne voyait toujours pas le rapport entre ces deux caractères différents. Il imagina un instant ces deux opposés réunis dans le corps de celui qu'il avait vu.

L'albinos frissonna. Ce n'est que là qu'il s'en rendait compte, mais il avait pris de gros risques. Déjà, en s'écartant du chemin puis, en côtoyant cette bête. Ne pas savoir réellement qui était ce chanteur ne passait même pas pour une excuse. Il avait parlé à un étranger. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu lui arriver ?... Et qui sait ce qui lui arrivera ?

Car, oui, il allait le revoir.

Sa raison lui criait de ne pas le faire. Il était jeune, sans défense. Lui était fort et grand. Si il attaquait, le petit chaperon rouge n'aurait pas la puissance ni le courage de riposter. De plus, d'après les villageois, il utilisait cette force afin de semer la terreur dans la petite ville. Mais au fond, son cœur s'opposait à ces histoires. Personne n'était sûre de l'existence de la créature. Shiro lui, l'avait vu de ses propres yeux. Les crimes qu'on lui reprochaient étaient peut-être infondés. L'enfant voulait apprendre de lui-même, qu'importe les risques qu'il encourrait.

« Maman, pourrai-je retourner voir grand-mère demain ? »

La nuit était déjà bien avancée. La lune illuminait la forêt de sa lueur blafarde. Des diamants astraux recouvraient ce sombre manteau et brillaient intensément. Le chanteur était assis au pied du chêne, le dos adossé contre son tronc rugueux. Il profitait de la fraîcheur et du calme de la nuit. Un vide se fit dans son esprit, puis l'image d'un enfant en prit possession.

_**« Je m'en irai plus serein... Si tu me promets... qu'on se reverra demain. »**_

Ce chuchotement à peine audible, le brun l'avait entendu à cet endroit même. Heureux, il n'avait pas réfléchit aux conséquences de sa réponse. Et il avait acquiescé. Il avait accepté. Il lui avait promis à cet endroit même. Il aurait dû refuser, car cette amitié était vouée à l'échec. Pourtant, il n'éprouvait pas de regrets. Certes, il avait peur. Peur de ses sentiments. Peur de recommencer. Mais, il avait soif d'apprendre, d'en connaître plus sur cet humain.

Le lendemain, plein de doute et rempli d'espoir, le petit chaperon rouge prit le chemin de la forêt, équipé de son éternel vêtement écarlate et de son panier rempli de nourriture. Il appréhendait cette deuxième rencontre. Il avançait sans s'écarter du chemin. Aujourd'hui, le temps s'était refroidie. Il se frottait de temps à autres les mains pour gagner un peu de chaleur. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas pensé à donner au brun un lieu et une heure fixe pour le rendez-vous. _Mais où qu'il aille, le chanteur et lui se retrouveraient._ Cette pensée, bien qu'il la trouvait fantasque, ne le quittait pas et... Étrangement, il y croyait. Peut-être que celui avait déjà ressenti sa présence. Peut-être même qu'il était déjà là à attendre le moment propice pour dévoiler sa présence.

Il chantonnait une chanson pour repousser le silence et la solitude qui l'entouraient. Il essayait de se concentrer sur sa voix et sur le craquement des feuilles rougeâtres qu'il écrasait sur son passage. Décidément, il n'aimait vraiment pas ces sensations oppressantes. Tout à coup, il s'arrêta de chanter. Il avait perçut d'autres pas discrets qui s'enfonçaient dans des feuilles mortes. Le bruit s'était stoppée en même temps que lui. Il attendit un instant, en regardant de tout côté. Mais il ne voyait rien ni personne à part lui. Il crut que ses sens l'avaient trompés. Il tenait sans doute son côté paranoïaque de sa mère. Il tapota ses joues, rosies par le froid afin de se reprendre. Il se remit à marcher, en jetant quelque fois des coups d'œil angoissés derrière lui.

Derrière un large tronc, Saruhiko se cachait. Depuis un moment, Il suivait le jeune homme hors du chemin, à l'abri derrière les arbres. Son insouciance l'amusait beaucoup. Il observait le gamin gambadait, sans occuper le moins du monde de ce qui l'entourait. Il hésitait encore à le rejoindre. Cependant, il avait promis et rompre son engagement ne l'enchantait guère. Alors s'il fallait se montrer, autant le faire correctement...

Le chanteur fonça vers la cape rouge et franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient à une vitesse fulgurante, ne laissant aucune chance aux réflexes de sa victime. Yashiro ne s'était même pas retourné qu'il lui avait déjà recouvert les yeux afin de lui boucher la vue. Sous ses doigts, il sentit le jeune homme tressaillir et étouffer un cri. Le brun l'attira vers lui et colla son torse à son dos. Il plongea son visage dans ses cheveux soyeux et d'une couleur pure, complètement à l'opposée de sa propre chevelure bleu nuit. Fushimi humait la légère odeur qui émanait de ses mèches aux reflets argentés. Il ne sentit aucune opposition de la part de l'humain prisonnier au creux de ses bras. Une main hésitante effleura la sienne, posée sur le visage de l'albinos.

« Saruhiko..., susurra le petit chaperon rouge après quelques secondes d'hésitations. . »

Le brun obéit aux règles du jeu et relâcha le gamin qui avait deviné son identité malgré son aveuglement. Yashiro se retourna vers lui pour vérifier par lui-même s'il ne s'était pas trompé sur la personne. Le chanteur émit un rire joyeux en voyant l'air de l'humain semblable à celui d'une biche apeurée : les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche entrouverte, retenant encore un souffle haletant.

« Si tu verrais ta tête !, se moqua la bête farceuse. »

Shiro gonfla ses joues en signe de mécontentement puis, fut peu à peu gagné à son tour par l'hilarité de la créature. Il riait parce qu'il était heureux. Heureux, parce que c'était la première fois qu'il entendait son rire. Ce rire qu'il considérait comme le premier à résonner parmi les autres qui ne tarderaient pas à suivre. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il souhaitait.

Ils reprirent la route en discutant de tout et de rien pareil à de vieilles connaissances. Les pas du brun les avait guidés vers la clairière de la veille, sanctuaire paisible qui leur servirait dorénavant de refuge. Arrivés aux frontières de l'endroit, Fushimi posa une question :

« Au fait, comment m'as-tu reconnu tout à l'heure ? ».

Ce n'était que là qu'il le demandait ? Mais quand on y repensait cela semblait vraiment étrange. Le jeune homme n'était pas muni de ce qu'on qualifierait par le terme « une bonne mémoire ». Mais chaque chose concernant le brun, aussi infime soit-elle, était instantanément gravé dans sa mémoire.

Il avait reconnu ces doigts glacés qui avaient effleurés délicatement ses paupières fermés. Il avait entendu un souffle inspirait son parfum, comme celui d'un animal familier à son odeur. Il avait aussi constaté un juste équilibre entre la force et la délicatesse dont il faisait preuve juste à sa façon de l'étreindre. Mais tous ses détails, Yashiro les garderait secrets. Ils ne s'étaient rencontrés que la veille, et Saruhiko aurait sûrement pensé que l'albinos faisait une obsession sur lui. Cela l'aurait peut-être mis dans l'embarras.

« Il n'y a que toi, comme imbécile de cette forêt, pour me faire une blague comme ça !, rigola l'albinos. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils et grinça un « si je t'attrapes... » en suspens. L'amusement du petit chaperon rouge fut de courte durée et en voyant l'air menaçant de Fushimi, il opta pour l'option « fuite ». Il prit ses jambes à son cou, aussitôt suivi de la bête qui ne tarda pas à le rattraper. S'engagea alors une course poursuite à travers la clairière déserte.

Après leurs jeux amusants mais éreintants, le malicieux Shiro traîna son corps jusqu'à l'unique arbre implanté dans la clairière. Il déposa son panier dans l'herbe fraîche, au pied du chêne. Sa respiration bruyante et irrégulière témoignait de l'intensité de l'effort qu'il venait de fournir. Son dos s'appuyait sur le tronc. Ses jambes engourdies par ces jeux cédaient et au fur et à mesure. Son corps glissait le long de l'arbre jusqu'à finalement atteindre le sol. Il frotta ses mains afin d'y enlever la poussière. Il étalait ses jambes, s'installait et soupira d'aise.

Fushimi le rejoignit dans son activité et se coucha, la tête sur les cuisses jeune homme. Ses grognements voulaient sûrement dire qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé par d'inutiles protestations. Yashiro, stupéfait par cette confiance observait ses paupières s'alourdir. Il ne tarderait pas à sombrer dans un profond sommeil. C'était sûrement l'heure de la sieste. Cependant, Saruhiko, gêné par ses yeux qui le détaillaient grandement, tourna la tête de sorte à ce qu'il ne voit plus son visage ensommeillé.

Ses oreilles tendues remuaient de temps à autre, captant l'attention du petit chaperon rouge, intrigué. Celui-ci approcha doucement sa main. Il hésita, et essayait de prédire la réaction du brun. Il plongea tout d'abord ses doigts entre les cheveux sombres dont il saisissait quelques fragments. Il jouait avec ses mèches et les enroulaient délicatement autour de ses phalanges. Puis, il caressa puis concrètement le haut de son crâne. Le brun ne s'opposait aucunement à cette affection et se laisser cajoler avec plaisir. La main de l'albinos recula pour découvrir ses oreilles velues. Il les effleura tout d'abord et elles s'abaissaient instinctivement en sentant la présence des doigts. Elle étaient chaudes et leur douceur était comparable à celle du velours. Il les examinait avec les yeux et avec les mains. Le petit chaperon rouge insistait sur la base, puis remontait lentement jusqu'à leurs extrémités.

« Tu veux les mêmes ?, marmonna Saruhiko dans son demi-sommeil.

- Pourquoi tes oreilles sont aussi grandes ?, dit Shiro, subjugué par ces attributs animaliers.

- Pour mieux entendre chaque intrusion d'humain dans ma forêt, gamin.

- Tes mains... Pourquoi sont-elles aussi larges et glacées ?, poursuivit l'albinos.

- Pour mieux attraper les intrus comme toi.

- Oh et ta voix ! Pourquoi est-elle aussi belle ?

- Pour mieux chanter et tromper la solitude et l'ennui.

- Tes dents, pourquoi sont-elles aussi acérées ?

- C'est pas bientôt fini, oui ?, s'impatienta Fushimi. »

Yashiro s'esclaffa. Certes être curieux était un bien vilain défaut cependant, il était justifié. Si le petit chaperon rouge ne faisait pas le premier pas, qui le ferait ? Certainement pas ce chanteur grincheux ! Mais, Saruhiko ne tarda pas à lui prouver le contraire et commença à lui conter son histoire...

_**Il était une fois...**_

(...)

Des gouttelettes s'abattaient et ruisselaient sur les carreaux transparents de la fenêtre. Il soupira une énième fois devant la vitre mouillée. Il en avait marre de ce spectacle qui n'en finissait plus. Il regardait la pluie tomber et se déverser sur le sol boueux. Le ciel était gris et le brouillard s'était emparé du paysage boisé. On distinguait à peine la silhouette des arbres à travers cet écran épais de brume. Le bruit assourdissant de l'orage couvrait parfois la musique de l'averse.

Yashiro, en sécurité dans la maison de sa grand-mère, voulait pourtant quitter ce chaleureux cocon. Mais le temps, la pluie torrentielle et le tonnerre grondant lui avaient fait abandonner cette idée. En fait, c'était plutôt le chien sévère qui l'avait raisonner lui et son élan d'audace. Il se sentait assez courageux pour braver les dangereux aléas de la nature. Mais Kuroh, le chien de sa grand-mère, n'était pas de cette avis et lui interdisait formellement l'accès à l'unique porte. Dés qu'il s'en approchait de trop près, Kuroh le rappelait à l'ordre et l'envoyait ruminer à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Ce temps pluvieux et cette situation déplaisante duraient depuis quelques jours déjà. Le petit chaperon rouge séjournait chez sa grand-mère car il ne pouvait pas rejoindre sa propre maison à cause des intempéries. Alors, il devait rester enfermé à attendre patiemment que le ciel se calme... Il détourna la tête. Il regardait une fleur. Une unique rose blanche placée dans un vase beaucoup trop large pour elle seule. Elle perdait ses pétales et se fanait peu à peu. Le temps était compté pour elle... Il repensa à celui qui la lui avait offerte.

_« Fushimi, tu sais que chez les humains, en général, on offre ce genre de fleurs à la personne dont on est amoureux, déclara Yashiro, la fleur entre les mains. _

_- J'ai plutôt pensé à tes cheveux lorsque j'ai vu sa couleur d'un blanc éclatant, avoua Saruhiko. »_

Son cœur avait fait un bond quand il avait entendu cette phrase. Le ton nonchalant de Saruhiko n'indiquait en aucun cas que cette comparaison entre ses cheveux et une fleur était un compliment. Il l'avait dit avec une telle sincérité. Et bizarrement, Yashiro fut quelque part déçu... comme s'il avait eu envie d'entendre un compliment de sa part. Ils se connaissaient depuis quelques semaines déjà. Cela pouvait paraître tôt pour parler d'une amitié sincère. Alors, faudrait-il attendre au moins 1000 ans pour parler d'amour entre eux ?

Finalement, quelques semaines avaient suffit pour succomber au charme de Fushimi. Depuis quelques temps, l'albinos ne voyait en lui que des qualités. Il le trouvait gentil et attentionné à sa façon. Un soupçon mystérieux et un brin mélancolique. Le brun était fort et incroyablement beau. Chacun de ses regards et chacun de ses sourires le rendaient toujours un peu plus fou de lui. Chacune de ses chansons étourdissaient son cœur par de douces sensations. Et jamais, il ne lui avouerait.

Parce que ça avait été déjà dur de se l'admettre. Parce qu'il détestait les humains. Parce que tout cela n'auraient aucun sens. Un loup et un enfant d'homme. Parce qu'il allait bientôt disparaître. Parce qu'il allait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, alors qu'ils n'avaient encore rien commencé. Le petit chaperon rouge serra ses poings et maudit une énième fois cette satané pluie.

Kuroh, ayant fini toutes ses tâches, entra dans le salon pour se reposer un peu. Il vit Shiro, le visage crispé et les yeux rivés vers la rose, décorant la table. C'est vrai que c'était dommage qu'une si jolie fleur dépérisse aussi vite.

« Tu veux que je l'enlève ?, proposa Kuroh.

- Non, je...

- Non, Neko aime bien cette fleur !, protesta la grand-mère, pleine d'énergie.

- Va te recoucher toi ! Et pourquoi es-tu encore nue ?! Au lit tout de suite ! TU ES MALADE !, s'énerva le brun. »

Neko lui tira la langue en guise de réponse et elle s'enfuit dans un rire joyeux, avec Kuroh à ses trousses. Le jeune homme se demandait comment sa grand-mère faisait-elle pour paraître aussi gamine et insouciante à son âge. Il voulait encore faire parti de ce monde enfantin et bercé d'illusions. Le duo infernal courrait dans la maison et Shiro écoutait d'une oreille distraite un rire moqueur et un cri énervé résonner depuis le fond de la maison. Puis , il se replongea à nouveau au milieu de sa rêverie et de ses pensées tournées vers le brun. Le temps se figea autour de lui et il se remémora l'histoire de la créature qui s'apparentait à un conte de fée.

_**Il était une fois...**_

_« Je fais partie de ces rares être vivants qui se souviennent de leur vie passée. Je n'en ai qu'un vague souvenir. J'en sais très peu, mais cette mémoire ne m'est pas précieuse car elle a été vraiment très courte. _

_Dans mon ancienne vie, j'étais un loup. Plus précisément, un louveteau qui s'était perdu dans la forêt, sans sa meute. J'étais seul, je n'avais nulle part où aller et je mourrais de faim, de froid et de fatigue. Alors ne sachant que faire dans cette situation désespérée, sans relâche, toute la nuit, je hurlais mes peines à la forêt. Seul mon écho me répondait. Cependant, armé de la volonté et de l'énergie d'un enfant, je continuais mes longues et douloureuses plaintes, espérant naïvement que ma mère ou les autres reviennent me chercher. _

_Je parcourais la forêt durant des heures et des heures. La nuit tomba. Le vent soufflait et les ombres des arbres dansaient sur le sol. Petit à petit mes forces me quittaient jusqu'à ce que mes pattes affaiblies cédèrent sous mon propre poids. Je fermais les yeux en gémissant et en couinant doucement. Je m'allongeai sur le flanc. Le sol était recouvert par une couche épaisse de neige. Mon cœur peu à peu, ralentit et je peinais à respirer. La fatigue me gagnait et le froid de l'hiver engourdissait tout mon corps. Je m'endormis donc pour un sommeil qui devait en principe, être éternel. Mais, je fis un rêve, un rêve incroyable. _

_Autour de moi, l'immensité de l'obscurité. Au-dessus de moi, la lune ronde et brillante. Une voix parla. Elle semblait venir de l'astre. Elle me dit, d'un ton rempli de compassion : _

_« Je suis une déesse astrale, celle qui veille sur les cieux quand le dieu soleil se couche. J'ai entendu ta souffrance et ta solitude. J'ai pris pitié de toi, pauvre animal perdu et livré à soi-même. Toi qui n'a eu droit qu'à un bref passage sur la ligne imperturbable du temps. Je t'accorde ma bénédiction. J'userai de mes pouvoirs divins pour t'insuffler la vie à nouveau. Tu renaîtra sous une nouvelle forme. Mais ce sort comporte des risque. Il faut qu'avant les vingt premières années de ta nouvelle vie, tu arrives à trouver un amour vrai et réciproque. Sinon, le charme se brisera et je serai dans l'incapacité de t'aider. Et tu disparaîtras de ce monde, aussi douloureusement que ce soir là. Acceptes-tu les conditions de ce contrat ? » _

_Je n'arrive pas à me remémorer la réponse que j'avais donné à cette entité. J'avais sûrement accepté. Je n'aurais pas dû, car l'amour s'était avéré plus difficile à trouver que ce que je pensais. Je me réveillai le lendemain, nu au bord d'une route dans le corps d'un petit garçon. Je m'étais transformé en humain, mais pas totalement, car j'avais gardé quelque chose de mon ancienne existence. Mes longues oreilles de loup et ma queue duveteuse. _

_Je reprenais conscience quand je fis ma première rencontre. C'était un humain qui empruntait le chemin de la forêt. Un enfant d'homme, habillé chaudement. Quand il me vit, il fut d'abord très effrayé tout comme toi, la première fois. Mais il remarqua ma détresse et il m'aida. M'offrant son écharpe et son manteau. Il se présenta. Il s'appelait Yata Misaki. Moi, je n'avais pas de nom. Alors il me donna celui de Fushimi Saruhiko. Et c'est ainsi que commença notre amitié. Elle dura pendant très longtemps._

_Il venait régulièrement me rendre visite dans la forêt, en m'apportant de la nourriture et des vêtements de son village. Il était généreux, amusant...Parfois colérique, mais ça ne faisait qu'accroître son charme. Il m'avait appris à parler votre langue. Il me mettait souvent en garde contre les hommes. On grandissait tous les deux. Mais d'une manière, notre amitié était comme celle des premiers jours. Je lui devais tout. Ma vie, mon nom, mon savoir... Je dépendais entièrement de lui. _

_Mais un jour, il arrêta de venir. J'avais beau l'appeler, personne ne me répondait. Ce sentiment me rappela inévitablement la nuit de ma première mort. Alors, le cœur lourd et angoissé, je quittai pour la première fois, la forêt. Je suivais son odeur qui m'étais familière. Elle m'amena vers un village voisin. Me rappelant des mise-en-garde de Misaki, j'optai pour la discrétion en ce milieu inconnu. Je me cachais derrière les maisons et je cherchais Misaki, tout en gardant un œil sur les villageois. Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'il allait bien et que rien de fâcheux ne lui était arrivé. Je l'aperçus, à travers la fenêtre d'une maison. Je m'approchai et je voulu tout d'abord l'appeler, mais il semblait en pleine discussion avec un autre homme. Je n'entendait que des sons étouffés par la fenêtre fermée. _

_Yata riait et paraissaient heureux. L'homme avec lequel il discutait s'avança vers lui. Il était grand et beau, aux cheveux de feu et aux yeux ambres, une cigarette aux bords des lèvres. Il étreignit Misaki qui s'arrêta de rire. Tout à coup, ils devinrent sérieux. Ils s'échangeaient un regard intense. La cigarette tomba au sol. Mon ami posa ses mains sur les joues de l'homme et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds. _

_J'enfouis mon visage entre mes mains et je m'effondrai sur mes genoux. Je savais ce qui allait se passer entre eux et rien que d'imaginer cette scène... Je ne pouvais pas en regarder plus. Ma mâchoire se crispa. Ma vision s'embrouilla, peu à peu envahie par des gouttes. Mon estomac se retournait à l'intérieur de mon ventre. Une vive douleur transperça mon cœur. Un trou se creusait au milieu de ma poitrine. Ma respiration se faisait difficile au milieu de mes sanglots et de cette sensation de vide. Je ne faisais plus attention à rien. _

_Et manquant de discrétion, une femme me remarqua et cria, horrifiée par mon apparence. « Un étranger ! Un loup ! ». Ces hurlements ameuta tout le village. Bientôt une foule m'entourait et m'étouffait. Je couvrais tant bien que mal mes oreilles et je cachais derrière mon dos ma queue qui me trahissait. Des hommes dirigeaient des fourches aux pointes menaçantes vers moi. Je rampais en reculant et mon dos heurta le mur de la maison. J'étais pris au piège. Je cherchais parmi les nombreux visages, celui qui m'était familier. On saisit ma jambe et je me débattit autant que je le pouvais. J'appelais à l'aide. Mais personne ne me répondait. _

_Et je le vis, lui et son regard désolé. Je le lui rendit par une expression désespérée. Il détourna la tête, en serrant ses poings. Je ne put le lâcher des yeux. Je m'attendais tout sauf à cela. Entre mes appels à l'aide et les cris terrifiants des villageois, il était resté muet et immobile, comme une statue de glace indifférente à mes larmes. Et c'est là que je compris, qu'il ne m'aiderait pas devant les yeux des siens. De ses amis. De sa famille. De son amant. Lui, il était un homme. Moi, un monstre. Ici, nous étions comme de parfaits étrangers. _

_Je m'immobilisai, abandonnant toute forme de rébellion. Le nombre avait fini par gagné. Ou, c'était peut-être la volonté qui m'avait tout simplement quittée. On me lia les mains par des cordes et on m'attacha un collier de métal autour du cou comme à un vulgaire chien enragé. On tirait sur mes liens et on me traînait jusqu'à un lieu inconnu. Les villageois en attendant de me juger, m'enfermèrent dans la cave d'une de leurs maisons. _

_La pièce était entièrement fermée, même pas une ouverture qui donnait accès à l'extérieur et à la liberté. Les ténèbres de la pièce glacée m'entouraient. Ils m'avaient délié les mains, mais mon collier était maintenant relié à une chaîne solidement fixée sur un mur. Je m'assis sur le sol poussiéreux, adossé à un mur humide et froid. J'ignorais l'odeur immonde et les petits cris des rats qui fuyaient à travers la pièce. _

_Tout ce qui m'importait, c'était cette souffrance qui ne voulait plus partir. Je voulais à tout prix me réveiller, et sortir de ce mauvais rêve. Cette envie était dénuée de sens car je savais que ce que j'appelais « un cauchemar » était juste la cruelle réalité qui me rattrapait. Ma dignité et mes sentiments avaient fui au moment même, où lui, avait fui mon désarroi. Au moment où il était resté spectateur alors qu'on s'en prenait à moi sans aucunes raisons valables._

_Je ne savais plus quoi penser. J'avais perdu la notion du temps. Je ne savais pas combien d'heures s'étaient écoulées depuis mon arrivée dans cette prison. Je ne savais même pas si le jour brillait encore ou si la nuit s'était finalement montrée. _

_Le verrou de la porte fermée et des clés tintèrent. On ouvrait la porte. Quelqu'un entra et je ne dédaignai même pas lancer un regard à mon visiteur. Il s'avança vers moi. Je levai la tête. Mes yeux gonflés, conséquences de mes larmes abondantes, ne purent que percevoir une silhouette floue, armée d'une hache. Elle la brandit au dessus de ma tête. _

_Un rictus se dessina sur mes lèvres. Ces satanés humains avaient finalement décidés de ce que j'allais devenir. Quelle belle fin pour un monstre tel que moi... Mon sourire ne s'effaçait pas. J'acceptais mon destin et je revoyais déjà de l'autre côté, ma mère et ma meute. Mon bourreau porta son coup. Je fermai mes yeux. _

_La hache s'abattit sur contre le sol dans un grand fracas. Et même après plusieurs secondes , je ne ressentis aucune douleur. Peut-être avais-je déjà atteint le paradis ? J'ouvris une de mes paupières. Aucun monde lumineux, aucun ange à l'horizon, aucun dieu vieux et barbu à l'horizon. Je n'avais pas encore quitté ce monde. Je baissai la tête vers le sol et je vis, éparpillés sur le sol, des fragments de ma chaîne à présent brisée. _

_« Les gens de mon village commettent une grave erreur, en te jugeant de cette manière juste parce que tu es différent. »_

_La voix grave m'expliquait la raison de tout ceci. D'un geste de la main, il me montra la porte grande ouverte. Il voulait que je m'en aille, que je fuis ses confrères qu'il trahissait juste pour me sauver. Mais je ne réagis pas. _

_Je restais là, mon visage baigné de larmes levé vers lui. Mes poings se resserraient sur mes genoux misérablement pliés devant cet humain. Cette voix... Ce n'était pas celle de Misaki. Lui, mon seul ami, n'était pas venu me sauver. Et il avait fallu que celui qui m'avait remplacé remplisse ce rôle. Ma gorge se noua. Faible, je restai à genoux face à cette imposante silhouette. _

_Personne à part lui. Personne ne tenait à moi. « Mon sauveur » avait juste eu pitié du pauvre animal que j'étais. Pendant toutes ces années, Misaki m'avait menti ? Il ne m'avait jamais aimé ? J'enfouis ma tête entre mes mains. Je hoquetai bruyamment. Peu m'importait si ce maudit homme assistait à ce pitoyable spectacle. _

_« Tu connais quelqu'un de ce village ?, demanda l'homme. » _

_Non :Plus à cet instant. Non : Je n'avais plus d'ami. Non : je n'étais pas amoureux. Oui : je vous haïssais. Vous les humains, qui m'avaient pris de haut, piétinés et malmenés mes sentiments. Vous qui m'avaient enchaînés à un de vos murs juste parce que j'étais différent de votre espèce. _

_Je ne pris la peine ni de lui répondre, ni de le remercier. Je m'en allais, avec pour seul souvenir de cette triste aventure, mon collier en métal et mon cœur à jamais brisé. »_

Depuis ce jour, j'attaque tout humain entrant sur mon territoire comme ses villageois avaient fait pour m'accueillir dans leur village. Et j'attends. J'attends de disparaître, pour enfin mettre un terme à cette existence dénuée de sens. »

La lune s'élevait haut dans les cieux obscurs, parsemés par une traînée d'étoiles. Mais cela personne ne le voyait, car le ciel était encore recouvert par une épaisse couche de nuages sombres. Malgré l'heure tardive où tout le monde s'endormait, la pluie et le vent ne fatiguaient pas.

_« Sois à mes côtés. Le soir de mon dernier anniversaire. Je ne souhaiterai pas meilleur cadeau.» _

Un certain jeune homme ne dormait pas, lui aussi. Il était resté éveillé jusqu'à tard car il était préoccupé par son rendez-vous nocturne, au cœur de la forêt. Il poussa la porte et se faufila hors de sa chambre. Il marchait sur la pointe des pieds et le parquet grinçait, malgré ses pas feutrés. Petit à petit, il traversait l'interminable couloir. Il déglutit lorsqu'il passa devant la porte entrouverte de la chambre de Kuroh. Un seul faux pas et son ouïe fine le repairerait. Mais sa discrétion paya et il se retrouva devant la porte d'entrée. Il la fixait, les sourcils froncés. Il effleurait la poignée de la porte. Soudain, des doutes l'assaillaient.

Il faisait face à l'inconnu. Qu'est-ce qui l'attendait là-bas, sous la pluie froide ? L'obscurité, le vent, les arbres et... Fushimi. Et que se passerait-il si il arrivait... trop tard ? Il secoua la tête afin de chasser ses sombres hésitations qui parasitaient son esprit embrouillé. Il l'aimait et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il fallait se focaliser là dessus. Cela lui donner du courage pour toutes les choses improbables qu'il allait réalisé par amour. Le petit chaperon rouge transgressait les règles imposées. Encore une fois. Au nom de leur dernière fois.

Il ferma ses doigts autour de la poignée et il poussa de toutes ses forces. Le vent, la pluie et les feuilles mortes s'engouffraient dans le salon. La basse température extérieure contrastait avec celle de la pièce. Mais cela ne découragea pas le jeune homme qui allait devoir affronter les aléas de dame nature. Il baissa sa capuche rouge en guise de maigre protection face à l'eau se déversant sur sa tête. Il frissonna quand il mit un pied dehors.

Un éclair déchira le ciel et ensuite, le grondement du tonnerre effraya Shiro qui se mit à courir.

Il hurlait pour couvrir le bruit assourdissant de l'orchestre des cieux. Le vent sifflait, la pluie tambourinait le sol et les éclairs accompagnaient en zébrant les nuages d'une lumière agressive.

La boue entravait sa course. Il ne savait pas où ils allaient se rejoindre. Pourtant, leur rencontre paraissait certaine aux yeux de Shiro. Quelque soit l'heure. Quelque soit le lieu. Quelque soit les humeurs du ciel..

Les ombres des arbres se dessinaient au sol. Ses jambes recouvertes de boue atterrissaient parfois au milieu des flaques brunes. Les ténèbres et les éléments déchaînés se dressaient contre lui. Il ralentit peu à peu, épuisé par cet effort. Il courba son dos, tentant de retrouver un souffle régulier. Il se releva en prenant une grande bouffée d'air. Il s'immobilisa un instant, la tête penchée en arrière et les bras amorphes le long de son corps.

Ses paupières tombèrent sur ces yeux larmoyants. La pluie martelait son visage. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os. Il mourrait de froid. Il leva ses paumes vers le ciel afin de supplier le ciel. Le petit chaperon avait à tout prix besoin de le revoir avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Il sursauta. Des bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Un visage s'enfouissait dans le creux de son dos. Yashiro ne cherchait même pas à voir la personne qui l'étreignait. Le visage toujours levé vers les nuages, il remerciait le ciel d'avoir exaucer sa prière.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Saruhiko, murmura l'albinos. »

Le loup entendit ses douces et douloureuses paroles. Il se redressa mais ne le lâchait pas. Il pressa tendrement ses lèvres contre les cheveux humides du petit chaperon rouge. Il lui transmettait sa chaleur et le remerciait ainsi d'être venu à lui.

Son odeur, un peu masqué par celle de la pluie, chatouillait ses narines. Il n'y avait que lui dans tout cet univers à sentir aussi bon. Un parfum léger comme celui d'une fleur, le rendant fou à chaque inspiration.

Shiro se retourna entre ses bras et lui fit face. Les maillons de son ancienne entrave frôlait son visage blêmit par le froid. Il répondit à son étreinte et entoura le corps chaud du brun. Il appuya sa tête contre le torse de Fushimi. Il percevait chacune de ses précieuses pulsations cardiaques. . Ce cœur qu'il voulait tellement posséder, il battait. Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Il empoignait sa chemise entre ses phalanges. Il cachait son visage. À présent, la pluie n'était plus la seule à glisser sur son visage. Sa tristesse prenait forme au bord de ses prunelles. Elle se matérialisait en de petites perles aqueuses, un concentrée d'émotions, de peine et d'angoisse.

_...Ne me laisse pas... Je veux en apprendre plus sur toi... Je sais que c'est insensé... Je suis sans défenses... Protège-moi... Aime-moi... Je ne pourrai pas survivre si tu meurs... Une bonne raison de rester... Cela suffit... de te dire... mes sentiments ?...Fushimi... Épargne-moi la souffrance... d'une disparition fatale... de l'être cher... que tu es... car après tout... Je t'aime... _

Sa voix se mourrait dans sa gorge. Il y avait tant à exprimer. La tristesse, le désarroi, l'impuissance et... l'amour. Pourtant, les mots ne venaient pas, bloqués par la peur et la gêne.

«Ne pleure plus. Je suis là. ..., chuchota Fushimi.

- Mais... pour combien de temps encore ?, éclata l'albinos en se séparant de lui.

- Au moins, je ne serai pas seul pour affronter ce qui m'attends.

- Et est-ce que tu as pensé à moi, égoïste ! C'est moi qui me retrouverai...»

Yashiro se tut devant la main qui s'était tendu vers lui. Les doigts se refermaient autour d'une tige. La tige d'une rose d'un blanc pure et magnifique. Le chanteur s'approcha à nouveau et se pencha lentement. Il pressa ses lèvres sur le front de l'humain. Il s'écarta ensuite du visage écarlate de Shiro qui essuya ses larmes et qui tant bien que mal, fuyait le regard malicieux de Fushimi. Sa colère s'était finalement calmée.

« Pour me me faire pardonner., déclara le brun après une pause.

- Je veux bien passer pour cette fois, grogna le petit chaperon rouge en prenant son présent.

- Si vous voulez bien m'en faire l'honneur, exagéra Saruhiko en se courbant et en lui présentant sa main.

- Juste parce que c'est ton anniversaire !, plaisanta Shiro en posant ses doigts au milieu de sa paume. »

Le chanteur se releva et sourit au jeune homme en pressant ses phalanges au creux de sa main. Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire avec plaisir et raffermit légèrement la prise de leurs deux mains. Jusqu'à la fin, Yashiro soutiendra ce loup. Jusqu'à la fin, Fushimi l'accompagnera au cœur de la forêt. La scène semblait parfaite. Seul cette horrible impression gâchait cet instant. L'impression que s'ils se lâchaient, même pour quelques secondes, Saruhiko s'en irait... pour toujours.

La pluie s'était arrêtée comme pour épargner la dernière rencontre de ce couple. Ils marchaient côte à côte et sans peur, dans la pénombre. Ils parlaient, les mains liées et les doigts entremêlés. Ils riaient, partageant tout deux le bonheur des retrouvailles. Comme, ils en avaient l'habitude depuis de nombreux jours. Comme si au bout de ce chemin boueux, quelque chose de merveilleux les attendait tous les deux. Comme ci cela se finirait par un « au revoir » et non par un cruel « adieu ».

Ils s'écartèrent de la route et, s'enfoncèrent à nouveau dans la forêt. Shiro, confiant, suivait Fushimi qui l'emmenait vers un endroit. Un lieu familier pour tous les deux, qui a été le décor de leurs premiers jeux et des débuts timides de leur amitié. Et après quelques minutes de marche bien trop courte au goût de Shiro, ils atteignirent cet endroit : la clairière.

L'albinos l'admira comme si il l'a voyait pour la toute première fois. Le vent avait chassé les nuages pluvieux et le ciel était dégagé. Le cercle lunaire brillait plus que jamais et illuminait la clairière. Celle-ci ne dégageait pas la même aura. Sûrement parce qu'il l'avait surtout connu sous un aspect plus joyeux et lumineux. La nuit lui donnait un autre charme. Elle paraissait plus sauvage, et remplie de mystères.

Saruhiko serra sa main. Shiro tourna la tête et l'observait, inquiet de son changement d'attitude. Le brun était visiblement préoccupé par quelque chose. Il fixait la lune. Les traits de son visage se crispèrent. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait laissé transparaître ses craintes sur son visage. Il se tourna à son tour vers le petit chaperon rouge qui le couvait d'un regard angoissé. Il tenta de le rassurer en étirant ses lèvres. Mais ce sourire, cette façade... Même lui n'y croyait plus.

« Shiro, allons vers le chêne. »

Fièrement, il marchait. Mais ses jambes supportaient à peine le fardeau de son corps. Un froid étrange le parcourait et l'envahissait peu à peu. Ce n'était pas dû à la température extérieure... C'était juste, le commencement de l'acte final. Son cœur ralentissait lui aussi. Ses paupières s'alourdissaient. Mais il endurait cette souffrance, juste pour un petit moment. Pas tout de suite, pas devant Yashiro. Courageusement, il avança jusqu'au chêne comme si tout allait bien.

Ils arrivèrent finalement sous le chêne. Les rayons de la lune filtraient à travers les feuilles mortes et rougeoyantes qui s'accrochaient éperdument aux branches de l'arbre. Le brun s'arrêta et prit une grande inspiration.

« Yashiro... Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai offert cette rose, ce soir ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Parce que... la couleur de mes cheveux te font penser à cette fleur, non ?, répondit l'albinos. »

Fushimi se tut. Il serra ses dents et grimaça. Une douleur, lui rappela à quel point, il n'avait plus de temps à perdre avec de beaux discours. Il décida donc qu'agir serait la meilleure solution.

Il attira le jeune homme vers son torse. Un de ses bras s'enroula autour de sa taille. Il le gardait farouchement serré contre lui. Shiro, un peu surpris par ce soudain élan d'affection, se laissa faire. Il leva la tête vers cet être qui le surplombait. Une main s'approcha de son visage et effleura sa joue. Ses pommettes s'empourprèrent d'un rose léger. Il sentit les doigts descendre le long de sa face jusqu'à son menton qu'il soutint ensuite du bout de son index.

L'albinos pressentait que quelque chose de merveilleux se produisait, juste devant lui. Ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles-même. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Il n'osait plus bouger, de peur de troubler l'instant magique. Cette réponse face à ses avances poussa Fushimi à continuer. Son souffle chaud et calme terminait sa course contre les commissures des lèvres du petit chaperon rouge. Les derniers centimètres qui séparaient leur union finale s'envolèrent. Saruhiko posa sa bouche sur celle de l'humain. Le jeune homme frémit. Son cœur menaçait d'exploser ou de s'arrêter à tout moment. Des gouttes tièdes glissaient hors de ses paupières fermées. Un sourire étira sensiblement ses lèvres, capturées par le loup.

Le sourire de Shiro ne laissa pas le brun indifférent et il l'imita, car il était inondé par ce bonheur et par cet amour. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer autant de douceur dans une unique paire de lèvres. Il n'approfondissait pas leur échange et appréciait ce baiser chaste qui témoignait de leur amour innocent et interdit à la fois.

Fushimi avait offert son premier baiser à un humain. Pour la première fois, Yashiro avait accordé l'accès à ses lèvres à être vivant, à un loup. Mais ils ne pourraient pas en profiter. Ils ne pourraient pas recommencer. Car, peu à peu, le brun sombrait dans les ténèbres de son destin tragique.

Le chanteur se sépara de l'albinos après quelque secondes. Ils se regardaient et même s'il en avait très envie, il ne sentait plus en état de poursuivre. Ses yeux voyaient flou et il était gagné par des étourdissements. Il prononça une dernière parole d'une voix affaiblie.

« - Non... Cette fois... Je suis désolée... Mais, je crois que je te t'ai... offerte cette fleur... à l'étrange manière des hommes. »

La voix de Saruhiko s'éteignit peu à peu, entre les barrières d'un triste sourire. Le petit chaperon rouge écarquilla les yeux devant la scène atroce. Son corps se pétrifia. Les bras sans énergie du chanteur, abandonnaient l'étreinte autour de son corps. La rose immaculée glissa de la main du jeune homme qui soutenait tant bien que mal ce corps d'où la vie s'échappait. Ses bras supportaient à peine le corps du brun, qui pesait lourdement sur lui. Tant bien que mal, il essayait de le soutenir du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il hurla pour essayer de lui faire reprendre conscience.

« SARUHIKO ! »

Le loup glissa entre ses bras frêles et s'écroula sur le sol. Le bruit de l'impact effraya l'albinos. Il tourna la tête de tous côtés pour voir si quelqu'un ou quelque chose aurait la capacité de les aider. Mais, il était seul face à sa détresse, sans rien ni personne pour leur portait secours. Il se résigna et baissa les yeux vers Fushimi, allongé sur le sol.

Shiro s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Des tremblements secouaient le corps du jeune homme, et parcouraient ses mains. Affolé, il regardait, impuissant, le brun fermer les yeux. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait rien faire, car c'était inévitable. Alors il lui adressa des mots d'amour, si tristes et déchirants.

« Ouvre les yeux et relève-toi, Saruhiko, supplia doucement le petit chaperon rouge. »

« Fushimi, tiens bon. »

Délicatement, il souleva la tête de son bien-aimé et la posa sur ses cuisses. Il dégagea les mèches qui l'empêchaient de le voir. Il se pencha pour mieux observer son visage tellement beau et attirant. Un souffle survivait au bord des lèvres du chanteur. La vie s'accrochait si difficilement à cette bouche qu'il avait trouvé si délicieuse.

« Embrasse-moi... une dernière fois..., continua-t-il entre deux sanglots. »

« Écoute-le »

Il saisit une de ses mains sans vie, et joignit ses deux paumes autour. Il l'amena à son front.

« Je t'aime, hoqueta-t-il dans l'affreux vide que creusait le silence ».

Il annulera ta malédiction

Aucune réponse. Juste quelqu'un d'autre qui hurlait son prénom entre les arbres muets de la forêt. Mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il ne se préoccupait que de celui qui reposait sur ses jambes repliées. L'amour et la vérité avait fini par éclater. Aux dernières minutes de son passage sur la Terre. Il savait que ça allait se terminer dans la souffrance et les larmes. Dans la souffrance de Fushimi. Ainsi que dans ses propres larmes.

« Je t'aime...je t'aime...je t'aime... JE T'AIME !, insista-t-il jusqu'à un ultime cri. »

Et il te sauvera.

Dans un monde régit par l'obscurité, Fushimi flottait. Il tombait de fatigue. Il ne sentait presque plus rien. Ses sens s'endormaient. Il entendait juste une voix, des sanglots étouffés, semblant presque venir d'un autre monde. Cela venait de Shiro qui l'appelait et... « je t'aime ».

Ces trois mots le réveillèrent. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il étouffait. Il criait de douleur, mais aucun son ne pouvait résonner dans,ce monde peuplé uniquement par le vide. Il se débattit, cherchait une sortie à ce monde. Il fallait à tout prix quitter cet univers. Il souhaitait le revoir, le toucher, lui confier ses joies et ses peines. Peu importe, les sacrifices qu'il aurait à faire. Pour lui. Pour eux. Il y avait encore tant de bonheur à partager. Alors qu'ils venaient juste d'avouer leur amour mutuel. Il ne pouvait pas se quitter comme cela. Saruhiko tenait à la vie, croyait à leur histoire comme jamais.

Aux frontières de la clairière, Kuroh observait la scène. Il avait chercher le petit chaperon rouge, courant à travers la forêt et l'appelant à maintes reprises par son nom. Il l'avait finalement trouvé, guidé par les plaintes qui résonnaient d'un écho funeste. Il n'osait pas interrompre ce qui se jouait devant ses yeux.

Sur ces jambes, reposait un homme à qui semblait s'adresser cette triste déclaration. Shiro était dos à lui, à quelques dizaines de mètres. Kuroh distinguait à peine sa silhouette au milieu de cette obscurité. Malgré tout, il entendait parfaitement ses pleurs et comprenait que ce corps sans vie était sûrement la cause de toute cette peine.

Kuroh, détourna la tête et serra les dents. Il n'avait jamais vu l'albinos dans un état pareil. Il s'en retrouvait lui-même très ému. Il ne pouvait pas supporter la souffrance d'une personne aussi vivante et gentille que lui. Après mûre réflexion, il prit une décision.

Il courut jusqu'à l'adolescent. Shiro bien trop absorbé par Fushimi ne le remarqua pas, ce ne fut qu'aux derniers mètres les séparant, qu'il se retourna. Kuroh hésita un instant à accomplir sa mission. Mais malgré, le ralentissement du brun, les réflexes du jeune homme ne purent rivaliser avec cette vitesse.

Kuroh lui asséna un vigoureux coup à un endroit précis de la nuque. Cet attaque assomma Yashiro, dont le cri de surprise se stoppa net. Il s'évanouit dans les bras du brun, murmurant dans un dernier soupir le nom de son bien-aimé.

La course du soleil était déjà avancé et ses rayons réchauffaient la forêt, recouverte par un mince voile d'humidité, souvenir du déluge de la veille. Le ciel était gris mais clair, teinte typique de la saison automnal.

Le petit chaperon rouge émergeait doucement de son lit. Il bailla et se redressa en repoussant sa couette. Il n'avait pas la volonté d'ouvrir ses yeux, endoloris par l'écoulement abondant de larmes. Il massa sa nuque douloureuse et tenta de se rappeler les événements de hier, encore un peu vagues dans son esprit. Et lui revint. Comme une sorte de flash, d'illumination cérébrale.

Le rendez-vous dans la forêt, leur rencontre, leurs sentiments et leurs tourments dévoilés... Le corps de Fushimi, expirant lentement. Mais il ne se souvenait pas de la façon dont il avait atterrit dans son lit, dans cette chambre que lui avait attribuée sa grand-mère. Et le loup alors ? Qu'était-il advenu de lui ?

« Saruhiko !, s'affola-t-il. »

Il allait se précipiter hors du lit quand un bruit l'interpella. Un grognement grincheux se fit entendre à côté de lui. Il ne l'avait tout d'abord pas remarqué mais... Une autre personne partageait son douillet matelas. Il ne mit pas longtemps à identifier cette étrange présence. Il écarquilla les yeux, déconcerté par ce qu'il voyait. Shiro frotta ses paupières afin d'être sûr de ne pas halluciner. Il se pinça le bras et se frappa les joues pour se sortir de ce rêve qui n'en était pas un.

« Un... miracle !, bafouilla-t-il, la voix entravée par le bonheur.

« Miracle ». Le seul mot capable de définir toutes ces émotions qui s'emparaient de lui.

Un miracle dormait paisiblement à côté de lui. Le miracle respirait. La queue fournie du miracle chatouillait ses jambes sous les draps épais. Les oreilles velues du miracle, dépassaient de la couette et remuaient de temps en temps.

Yashiro n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et se jeta sur le loup encore endormi. Le brun se réveilla dans un sursaut et essayait tant bien que mal de respirer avec ces bras qui le serraient trop fort.

« YA...SHI...RO !, réussit-il à articuler au milieu de cet élan de joie. »

L'albinos reprit contenance et se sépara de Fushimi qui put enfin reprendre un souffle normal. Le chanteur passa sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Bonjour le réveil en douceur. Une conclusion vint perturber son calme et son bâillement. Attendez...Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il était encore sur cette Terre ? Il plissa les yeux et détailla le visage d'ange du petit chaperon rouge qui n'arrêtait plus de le fixer, en battant ses cils. Peut-être avait-il juste atteint le paradis plus vite que prévu.

« Désolé, Saruhiko, je me suis laissé emporter... Mais il faut dire que je suis tellement heureux... J'ai bien cru ne jamais te revoir, déclara l'humain. »

Le paradis ne semblait pas la bonne réponse à ce mystère. Alors, que c'était-il passé pour que... Yashiro ne le laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et revint à la charge. Il l'étouffa dans sa totale euphorie, au creux de ses bras.

Le loup sourit et répondit au câlin du jeune homme. Il redécouvrait ses sensations plaisantes: son odeur agréable, son adorable candeur et ses éclats de rire cristallin. Le bonheur l'inondait tout entier.

Et ils restèrent ainsi, le sourire aux lèvres, s'abandonnant dans l'ivresse et les bras de l'autre.

« Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir, Saruhiko, chuchota l'albinos.

- Le plaisir est partagé, répondit le brun.

- C'est comme si je rêvais éveillé... Ahaha... Je me demande encore comment cela peut-il être possible, ajouta le gamin.

- Toi et ton amour m'avez sauvé de ma malédiction.»

Shiro rougit à l'entente de cette révélation. « Ton amour »... Cela voulait-il dire qu'il avait entendu son appel ? La lune l'avait donc épargnait car il avait rempli les conditions de leur contrat... Il était le sauveur du brun. C'était un peu bizarre qu'un fragile adolescent comme lui avait pu sauvé ce loup solitaire. Le petit chaperon rouge laissa échapper un petit couinement, embarrassé au plus au point. Mais son appel... Même lui ne savait plus combien de « je t'aime » il avait comptabilisé dans une unique phrase.

Le brun observait ses différentes réactions face à sa brève phrase explicative.

« Redis-le, lui demanda Fushimi ».

Le jeune homme déglutit et leva la tête vers le brun, qui l'observait. Il plongea ses yeux dans les deux pupilles animales qui fendaient ses iris. Il y lut une infini tendresse. Toute cette attention juste pour lui, le mettait dans tous ses états et il se retrouva désarmé face à ce sourire provocateur.

« Je t'aime. »

Un simple « moi aussi » n'aurait pas suffit pour répondre à ces mots d'une telle sincérité. Le chanteur n'avait jamais été doué avec les paroles, qu'il considérait la plupart du temps comme superflues. Il amena donc vers son visage, celui de yashiro, teinté par l'embarras d'un rouge pivoine.

Comme pour leur première fois, il guida le jeune homme vers ses lèvres en soutenant délicatement son menton d'une main prévenante. Le petit chaperon rouge céda aux envies du loup. Comment résister à la tentation de retenter cette expérience avec une bête aussi séduisante et mystérieuse ? Il ferma les yeux et goûta une nouvelle fois au fruit rose et tendre.

Les lèvres se frôlaient et se taquinaient mutuellement, jouant avec la patiente et les limites de l'autre. Les souffles ardents se mélangeaient, accompagnant leur expiration à peine audible. Maintenant qu'ils en avaient le temps, ils pouvaient se laisser désirer quelques instants. Mais ce petit jeu ne dura pas et Fushimi franchit la distante minime qui les séparait.

Yashiro n'eut pas le temps de savourer sa petite victoire. Le brun attrapa entre ses crocs, cette fine bouche dont le sourire arrogant s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Il mordillait malicieusement cette douce peau. L'albinos poussa un soupir, partagé entre l'agacement et le plaisir. Le chanteur en profita pour hausser le niveau de leur baiser, un peu trop pur à son goût.

Le petit chaperon rouge se sépara un instant de lui afin de reprendre son souffle.

« Saruhiko..., haleta-t-il en essayant tant bien que mal de le ramener à l'ordre».

Son instinct animal avait prit le dessus. Le jeune homme frissonna quand il vit au centre de ses yeux sombres, briller une lueur malsain, reflet de ses soudaines passions et de ses voluptueux désirs.

Le loup ne lui permit pas une seule seconde de répit en plus et reprit son assaut, avec beaucoup plus d'insistante et d'audace cette fois-ci.

Dans un mouvement habile, il renversa Yashiro sur le dos et se mit à califourchon sur ce charmant gamin. Il eut un petit rire devant la mine un peu affolé de sa proie, qui se demandait bien à quelle sauce elle allait se faire dévorer. Fushimi glissa sa main sous sa chemise blanche à peine boutonnée, et dégagea les derniers obstacles qui fermaient le tissu. Il caressa ensuite ce ventre découvert qui se contracta au contact de sa main chaude. Il traçait des petits cercles autour de son nombril en admirant ce corps juvénile, à moitié dénudé. Il choisissait l'endroit idéal et sensible à attaquer. Il y avait tant de nouveaux territoires à conquérir, mais il possédait le temps et le charme nécessaire pour poursuivre son plan.

Le petit chaperon rouge serraient les draps entre ses doigts et détournait la tête, afin d'éviter ce regard désireux qui l'examinait comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait. Le brun se pencha vers son cou qu'il lécha ensuite goulûment. Il embrassait et mordait cette épiderme chaste qui, étrangère à cette fougue sensuelle, se colorait à chacun de ses baisers. L'adolescent rejeta sa tête en arrière et son corps s'arqua. Sa voix poussa une faible et luxueuse plainte qu'il ne put retenir.

Fushimi le rendait fou encore une fois. Fou de joie et fou de plaisir. Kuroh et Neko étaient sûrement dans les pièces voisines à sa chambres et pourraient les surprendre à tout moment. Mais qu'importe ! L'albinos avait effacé toutes ces appréhensions face au crime charnel qu'ils étaient en train de commettre. Il connaissait la signification de leur acte, mais il n'avait plus peur. Car, il l'avait failli le perdre. Mais maintenant, tout allait bien. Il l'aimait et il allait le lui prouvait dans une preuve d'amour. Il avait l'impression que lui offrir son âme et son cœur n'avait pas suffit. Il fallait à présent lui confier sa frêle enveloppe. Mais, la maison de sa grand-mère, ne fut finalement pas le bon lieu pour lui remettre un tel présent.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et un Kuroh, énergique et matinal, pénétra dans la chambre en pleins milieu de leurs activités « éducatives ». Il n'avait pas la volonté de tout arrêter et il ne prêta tout d'abord pas attention à cette présence plus que dérangeante.

« - C'est l'heure de se réveiller ! Cela a été un vrai calvaire de vous porter tous les deux, des profondeurs de la forêt jusqu'à cette maison ! J'attends de vous des re...mer... AH MAIS QUELLE INDÉCENCE !»

Les reproches de Kuroh s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge et il manqua de peu de s'étouffer. Il vit dans quelle position étaient les deux amants. Ils entendaient clairement les gémissements, s'échappant du petit chaperon rouge qui tentait de repousser le loup, totalement indifférent face à l'expression décomposée du chien de la grand-mère. Celui-ci comprenait ce qu'ils avaient eu l'intention de faire sous son propre toit. Il n'imaginait même pas ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il n'était pas arrivé à temps pour sauver Yashiro des griffes de cette bête enragée. Il couva ses yeux pour s'épargner une seconde de plus de cette scène cauchemardesque.

« Indécent, indécent, indécent... »

Sans grand intérêt, Saruhiko le regardait s'indigner et répéter ce mot ennuyeux. Il claquait sa langue et se demandait combien de temps encore il allait rester là. Shiro s'amusait vraiment de la réaction exagéré de son ami, qui semblait avoir appris aujourd'hui les vraies réalités de la vie et de l'amour.

« Eh l'intrus, l'interpella Fushimi.

Kuroh ôta sa main de devant son visage pour faire face à cet être qu'il trouvait alors à ce moment, tout simplement abjecte et répugnant.

« Je te propose quelque chose pour que tout le monde redevienne content. Deux choix très simples s'offrent à toi. Soit, quitter la chambre pour me laisser faire ce que j'ai à faire... Ou soit, tu peux venir nous rejoindre. Y a assez de place pour tout le monde autant dans le lit... que dans mon cœur. , proposa-t-il sur un ton léger et pas vraiment sérieux.

- Saruhiko, arrête d'embêter Kuroh !, s'énerva Yashiro .»

Le loup rigola, puis embrassa à nouveau son amant. Le petit chaperon rouge se soumit à cette tentation et en oublia Kuroh, qui restait statufié au pas de la porte. Et avant qu'il ne se fasse emporter par cette vague d'amour, il se retira de la pièce en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte. Il était traumatisé, et cela pour au moins deux vies.

Et même si ils eurent droit à des tonnes d'engueulades et de cris outrés, le petit chaperon rouge et loup vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

* * *

_**Alors ?** _

Je sais c'est vraiment long. Mais cela devait être une One-shot au commencement. Enfin, non. Au tout début, cela devait être un KuroShiro avec Kuroh dans le rôle du loup à la place de Fushimi. À l'origine, ça ne devait pas être aussi romantique aussi. Cette histoire aurait dû être un gros M bien crade. (Ouais, j'avais prévu de violer Shiro au milieu de la forêt avec l'aide de Kuroh... Problem ?) Mais comment manier le personnage de Kuroh pour faire en sorte qu'il viole Shiro ? C'est genre impossible ! (respect à la personne qui arrive à faire ça !) Breeeeef !

"Fushimi avec Shiro, non mais elle a vu la vierge ou quoi ?". En effet, je suis télépathe et je lis dans vos pensées. Et je n'ai rien pour justifier mon délire dans lequel j'ai amené Fushimi et Shiro. D'ailleurs, j'appelle ce pairing le FuShiro. (Oh my f*cking godness, ça sonne tellement bien ! Peut-être suis-je la première à parler de ce pairing ? Cette émotion qui m'envahit est semblable à celle que le défunt Louis Amstrong a ressenti lorsqu'il a été le premier homme à marcher sur la lune.)

J'ai eu la flemme de scinder cette histoire en plusieurs chapitres aussi. Pardonnez mon incompétence. Et j'ai eu la flemme de tout relire aussi. (m'enfiler 14 000 mots à 23h26 la veille d'une journée de cours ?) Mais je suis fatiguée et je vais me coucher de ce pas.

_**Usagi. Onee-chan **_

P. S: Ne faîtes pas comme moi, et ne vous laissez pas gagner par cette flemme contagieuse ! Laissez moi des reviews plutôt.


End file.
